Lucile et Bruno, ou les retrouvailles des amants
by Olie without ideas
Summary: "Un jour, Lucile, nous allons nous revoir." Bruno n'est pas mort, sur le front de l'Est. Il a disparu. Il a été fait prisonnier. Et, longtemps après sa libération, il va revoir Lucile... Film : Suite Française, 2015. OS en deux parties. Bruno/Lucile.
1. Chapter 1 - Bruno

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

D'abord, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir mis cette histoire dans la bonne catégorie, veuillez m'excuser si c'est une erreur, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce film ( **Suite Française , 2015**), ou le livre dont il a été adapté ( **Suite Française , d'Irène Némirovsky**).

Ensuite, ces deux personnages m'ont tellement plu que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose sur eux, pourtant ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté quoi que ce soit ! ;) J'espère que ça correspond assez aux personnages d'origine, et que ça leur rend un peu hommage...

Enfin, il y aura deux chapitres, le premier ici avec le point de vue de Bruno, et le second qui arrivera bientôt, sur Lucile. Je ne pense pas en faire plus. Voilà, je vous laisse avec votre lecture. :)

* * *

« Je suis le Lieutenant Bruno Von Falk. »

* * *

J'ai été blessé pendant la bataille de Stalingrad. Nous menions l'offensive, quelque chose m'a heurté à la tête et j'ai été assommé. Je n'ai repris connaissance que pour me retrouver derrière les lignes soviétiques. Alors on m'a fait prisonnier… En me réveillant, j'ai découvert qu'on m'avait fait les poches, croyant que j'étais mort, et que je ne me souvenais plus du tout quel était mon nom. Seul mon uniforme m'avait permis de me retrouver parmi les prisonniers les mieux traités. Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que j'ai eu de la chance. Je suis resté prisonnier en URSS jusqu'en 1946. Et j'estime, après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu, avoir eu de la chance. J'ai survécu, moi…

La mémoire m'est revenue petit à petit, les mois suivants pendant ma captivité. Mais j'avais déjà dû être déclaré mort, ou disparu, à ma famille et à ma femme. Quand j'ai été libéré, je ne suis même pas rentré chez moi. Je ne suis pas allé en France non plus. Pas sûr que mon accent allemand me fasse être accepté par la population juste après la guerre… Mais j'ai trouvé du travail dans un conservatoire de musique. Et j'ai cherché des nouvelles de Lucile…

J'avais espéré de tout mon cœur pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte. J'avais juste appris qu'elle avait disparu.

Il m'a fallu dix ans pour retourner à Bussy. Dix longues années. Cela avait bien changé, depuis la première fois que j'y avais mis les pieds. Depuis la première fois où j'avais posé les yeux sur Lucile. Lucile…

Madame Angellier vivait toujours dans sa belle maison. Physiquement, elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Quand je me suis présenté chez elle, elle ne m'a pas tout de suite reconnu. Mais ensuite elle m'a communiqué l'adresse de sa belle-fille, à Paris. Ainsi, Lucile avait survécu ? Etait-ce l'âge, ou la mort de son fils qui avait radouci Mme Angellier ? Impossible à dire. Mais, même si notre entrevue n'a été que de courte durée, nous nous sommes étrangement quittés en bons termes. Et puis je suis parti pour Paris…

Après m'être assuré qu'elle vivait seule dans son petit appartement, j'ai sonné à la porte. Elle avait ouvert, après quelques instants d'une interminable attente. Bon Dieu, elle était toujours aussi belle…

Lucile ne m'avait pas reconnu. Elle me regardait l'air intrigué, alors que j'étais figé sur le pas de la porte, le cœur battant trop vite pour mon cerveau, et l'adrénaline plein les veines.

 _\- Un jour, Lucile, nous allons nous revoir. Je ne serais plus soldat. Vous ne me reconnaîtrez même pas._

 _\- Faîtes attention. Restez en vie._

 _\- Ma vie était-elle précieuse à vos yeux ?_

 _\- Oui. Elle est précieuse à mes yeux._

« Je suis le Lieutenant Bruno Von Falk. »

Je n'étais plus lieutenant depuis longtemps, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais réussi à dire…

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ! Merci beaucoup :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucile

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède toujours rien, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Voici le deuxième, et dernier, chapitre de cette histoire, centré sur Lucile cette fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

« Je suis le Lieutenant Bruno Von Falk. »

* * *

Après la guerre, Lucile était retournée voir sa belle-mère, et Anna qu'elle cachait toujours après toutes ces années, mais elle n'était pas restée. Mme Angellier lui avait gentiment proposé pourtant de revenir loger avec elle et de reformer ce qu'il restait des ruines de leur famille, même après la mort de Gaston. Mais Lucile avait refusé, Bussy lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. De Bruno…

Après la guerre, elle avait cherché des nouvelles de la mère d'Anna et de Bruno. Morts. Tous les deux. Alors Mme Angellier avait commencé les procédures pour adopter Anna. Et Lucile avait cherché à tout prix à oublier. Tout oublier. Oublier Bruno. Et la peau rugueuse de ses mains. Son odeur de musc. Son regard qui la consumait à l'intérieur. Et la mélodie douce et triste qui s'échappait du piano quand il y posait les doigts… Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, la musique la ramenait toujours à lui.

Une quinzaine d'années étaient passées depuis la première fois qu'il était apparu sur le pas de la porte de Mme Angellier. Neuf ans que la guerre était finie. Et Lucile avait repris un semblant de vie normale. Elle avait trouvé du travail dans un conservatoire de musique et elle habitait un petit appartement pas très cher dans Paris. Et puis un jour d'été 1956, qui avait commencé tout à fait comme les autres, Lucile entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, alors qu'elle se préparait pour aller au travail. Elle arrangea un peu ses cheveux, et hâta le pas vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle tourna la poignée, et tira le battant vers elle.

Un homme, très grand et le visage fatigué, se tenait devant elle. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres qui remuent sans coordination, mais sans pouvoir faire sortir un seul son de ses cordes vocales. Ses yeux lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un, mais il était mort depuis longtemps déjà. C'était impossible…

Elle allait lui adresser la parole, lui demander qui il était ou ce qu'il voulait, ou quelque chose du genre, mais il l'interrompit enfin.

« Je suis le Lieutenant Bruno Von Falk. »

Cette simple phrase, aussi innocente aurait pu-t-elle être, eu l'effet d'une bombe. Et un silence de mort s'installa. Bruno. Bruno. Bruno ! C'est impossible…

Il fallut à Lucile une longue minute avant de trouver quoi faire. D'ailleurs, elle ne trouva même pas les mots. Elle était là, bouche bée, debout sans pouvoir bouger, la main encore sur la porte, les yeux qui cherchaient à se rappeler le Bruno qu'elle avait connu quinze ans auparavant, et les doigts qui se souvenaient de la mélodie « Suite Française », qu'il avait composé autrefois.

Sans dire un mot, elle finit par ouvrir un peu plus grand la porte, et par s'effacer devant lui pour le laisser passer. C'était lui. C'était Bruno. Il avait changé. Il avait vieilli aussi. Et elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu s'il ne s'était pas présenté, mais c'était lui. Bruno…

 _\- Un jour, Lucile, nous allons nous revoir. Je ne serais plus soldat. Vous ne me reconnaîtrez même pas._

 _\- Faîtes attention. Restez en vie._

 _\- Ma vie est-elle précieuse à vos yeux ?_

 _\- Oui. Elle est précieuse à mes yeux._

Etait-ce une illusion, un mirage, une hallucination ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou un cauchemar ? Bruno qui revenait la hanter ? Impossible à dire. Mais Lucile le laissait entrer chez elle.

Lucile laissait entrer Bruno, et en même temps, elle retrouvait le grand Amour de sa vie…

 **FIN.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, je ne pourrais pas vous en être plus reconnaissante ! :)


End file.
